teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Telluric Currents
Telluric Currents are geomagnetic energy fields that flow through the earth in countless currents all over the world. It is believed that these currents are affected by the various lunar phases, and there is an especially high amount of telluric activity around and within Beacon Hills. Due to the high number of currents in the town, there are a handful of powerful convergences that can be manipulated by those who are learned in ways of the supernatural world, such as Druids and their dark counterparts, Darachs. The convergence of the greatest number of telluric currents in Beacon Hills is the Nemeton, which causes it to act as a powerful beacon to the supernatural, drawing supernatural creatures toward it from across the world and possibly even making them stronger in the process. There are also weaker convergences scattered across the town as well. The concept of telluric currents was first explored in Season 3A, when it was hinted by Deucalion that the currents had something to do with the serial killer in Beacon Hills. After more research by Stiles Stilinski, he found a paper written by Danny Mahealani that his physics teacher, Adrian Harris, talked him out of pursuing, indicating that he knew of what the killer, who had been identified as a dark Druid known as a Darach, was planning to do with their power. Upon examining maps of the telluric currents that both Danny and Chris Argent had found, the Beacon Hills packs discovered that the victims of the Darach were being captured on one convergence, having their bodies dropped on another convergence, and being killed on the point in the middle of these two locations. ( ) Later on, it was revealed by Chris Argent that not only was the Darach, Jennifer Blake, working with the telluric currents, but she was also in sync with them, allowing her to access geokinetic and atmokinetic powers over the land of Beacon Hills. ( ) The currents were then brought back into the story in Season 5, when it was revealed that the powers of a Kitsune, particularly one whose powers had become unbalanced such as Kira Yukimura, could be so affected by the presence of telluric currents that it causes them to involuntarily discharge enough foxfire to temporarily disable the currents entirely, a vulnerability that the Dread Doctors exploited in order to gain access to Eichen House, which was protected from the supernatural by the currents. ( ) The McCall Pack then intended to use this newly-acquired knowledge to protect the Chimera Hayden Romero from the Dread Doctors by using the convergence at the high school against them, but the plan turned out to be ineffective due to the Dread Doctors' frequency-manipulation powers. ( ) It was later revealed that the Dread Doctors needed to keep their captive, an Alpha Löwenmensch and member of the Nazi party captured during World War II, who was known as Der Soldat, on convergences of telluric currents, allowing them to keep him weak in order to continue to extract his healing factor for their own use. ( ) According to research done by Mason Hewitt, the telluric currents may be associated with ley lines, powerful mystical energy boundaries within the earth, which may somehow allow the Nemeton to prevent anyone from seeing it unless it wants to be found. ( ) Known Telluric Convergences The following locations are places where at least two telluric currents converge with each other, in order from the most powerful known convergence to the least powerful: *Nemeton *Eichen House *First National Bank *Beacon Hills High School *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic *Dread Doctors Operating Theater *Beacon Hills Preserve Trivia *Telluric current convergences, when combined with Mountain Ash barriers, can be an effective way to trap supernatural creatures, which is why Eichen House utilizes this combination to keep those in their locked supernatural unit from escaping. *There are several beings who seem to be vulnerable to telluric currents, such as the Dread Doctors and the Oni, both of whom were unable to enter Eichen House due to the powerful convergence on which it was built. **Kitsune are also vulnerable to the more powerful convergences, as the convergence at Eichen House has caused the Thunder Kitsune Kira Yukimura to lose control over her electrokinetic foxfire powers, which ultimately disabled the currents' power for a long enough period of time that the Dread Doctors could sneak in. Gallery Telluric currents danny's paper.png Telluric currents 2.png Telluric currents scallison.jpg Telluric currents 1.png Category:Telluric Current Convergences Category:Areas of interest Category:Miscellaneous